Numerous cycling shoes exist on the market for cyclists of all abilities. FIG. 1 shows a conventional cycling shoe 100. Cycling shoe 100 comprises an upper 102 coupled to an outsole 104. Outsole 104 and upper 102 are coupled or lasted using conventional techniques. Upper 102 frequently has a tightening system 106, which is shown as a series of straps 106 or equivalent that extend from outsole 104 and anchor the outsole 104 to the shoe 100. Straps 106 frequently are coupled a fastening system 108. Fastening system 108 is used to tighten the shoe about the foot of a cyclist. Fastening system 108 can be a series of straps having hook and pile (or hook and loop) material, or other closure systems, such as a canopy closure system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/631,572, titled SHOE TIGHTENING SYSTEM, filed Jul. 30, 2003, and incorporated herein by reference. A fabric 110 typically covers upper 102 and underlies fastening system 108. Fabric 110 preferably is a breathable fabric, such as, a mesh, or open cell foam fabric, but could be other types of breathable fabrics or moisture management fabrics as are generally known in the art, such as, for example, polyesters, nylons, blends, or the like. Upper 102 also has a heel 112. Heel 112 may be a wear resistant fabric, such as, leather or canvas, but frequently is a molded plastic or other material as is known in the art.
Outsole 104 comprises a heel portion 120, a forefoot portion 122, and a toe portion 124. Outsole 104 also has an upper surface 126 approximate upper 102 and a lower surface 128 opposite upper surface 126. As shown in FIG. 2, shoe 100 may have one or more studs 200 coupled to outsole 104. Also, shoe 100 have a pedal connect part 202, as is generally known in the art.
Conventionally, outsole 104 is an integral unit formed from carbon fiber material. Instead of carbon fiber, some outsoles 104 are formed of high density, rigid plastics, such as, for example, ABS or PVC. Conventional carbon fiber outsoles have slots, holes, or other connection points to faciliate coupling studs 200 or cleats to outsole 104.
While conventional outsoles 104 are function, they suffer many drawbacks. Thus, it would be desirous to develop an improved outsole for athletic shoes.